Forever in you
by HunFabb
Summary: [Chapter 2] Luhan hamil, sementara hubungannya dengan Sehun telah berakhir [HunHan][YAOI][MPREG]
1. Prolog

**HunHan**

.

* * *

 _Sehun-ah kita harus bicara. Bisakah kita bertemu?_

Luhan menggenggam ponselnya terlampau erat setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim untuk Sehun. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, menunggu untuk Sehun membalasnya. Namun berapa menit berlalu, balasan dari Sehun tak kunjung datang.

Luhan menghela napas menyerah. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin lagi menghubungi Sehun apalagi bertemu dengannya. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Luhan pikir mungkin karena itu juga, Sehun merasa tidak perlu untuk membalas pesan dari mantan pacarnya atau menuruti permintaannya untuk bertemu. Luhan bukan lagi prioritasnya. Dan lagi Sehun adalah orang yang sibuk sekarang, banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting dari membalas pesan Luhan apalagi bertemu dengannya setelah ia menjabat sebagai COO di perusahaan ayahnya.

Luhan menunduk menatap sepatunya sebelum melihat kertas di tangannya sekali lagi. Dia butuh untuk menunjukan ini pada Sehun. Hasil tes medis yang menyatakan jika dia positif hamil.

Ya, Luhan hamil dan ia yakin ini adalah anak Sehun karena ia ingat ia berhubungan dengan Sehun tanpa pengaman sebulan lalu sebelum mereka memutuskan berpisah.

Luhan ingin memberitahu Sehun bukan untuk minta pertanggung jawaban, melainkan hanya berpikir jika; walau bagaimanapun bayi kecil yang di perutnya adalah anak Sehun juga, dan pria itu perlu tahu keberadaannya meski ia kemungkinan besar akan menolak anak mereka mengingat keduanya sudah tidak lagi memiliki hubungan apapun.

Menit berlalu tanpa balasan Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia akan berdiri ketika ponselnya menyala.

Satu panggilan dari Sehun.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Suara Sehun menyambutnya segera setelah Luhan menjawabnya.

Laki laki hamil menggigit bibir ragu. "Sehun, aku ingin bicara,"

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Bicaralah,"_

"Tidak bisa." Luhan melihat sekelilingnya. "Maksudku, tidak bisa disini, kita harus bertemu langsung."

 _"Luhan, kau tahu aku sibuk,"_

"Hanya sebentar. Kumohon."

Luhan mendengar helaan napas Sehun sebelum kemudian pria itu memutuskan. _"Baiklah."_ Sehun menyebutkan tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

.

Luhan menyerahkan kertas hasil tesnya pada Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan alis melihat itu, namun ia tidak bertanya apapun dan lebih memilih untuk segera memindai isi surat. Ekspersinya yang tenang berubah, tampak seolah ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri jika ini adalah kesalahan dan hal itu entah bagaimana mambuat Luhan kecewa.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, namun begitu Luhan tahu bagaimana isi pikirannya.

 _Sehun tidak senang dengan keberadaan bayi mereka._

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Jangan merasa terbebani dengan ini." Luhan berkata kemudian, berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya. "Aku pergi." Ia beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih di tempatnya tanpa berusaha menghentikannya sedikitpun setelah itu.

Sebelum ini, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk penolakan, tapi entah bagaimana air matanya seolah tidak bisa dihentikan ketika ia keluar dari kafe tempat mereka bertemu.

* * *

 **520!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Sehun-ah kita harus bicara. Bisakah kita bertemu?_

Luhan menggenggam ponselnya terlampau erat setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim untuk Sehun. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, menunggu untuk Sehun membalasnya. Namun berapa menit berlalu, balasan dari Sehun tak kunjung datang.

Luhan menghela napas menyerah. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin lagi menghubungi Sehun apalagi bertemu dengannya. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Luhan pikir mungkin karena itu juga, Sehun merasa tidak perlu untuk membalas pesan dari mantan pacarnya atau menuruti permintaannya untuk bertemu. Luhan bukan lagi prioritasnya. Dan lagi Sehun adalah orang yang sibuk sekarang, banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting dari membalas pesan Luhan apalagi bertemu dengannya setelah ia menjabat sebagai COO di perusahaan ayahnya.

Luhan menunduk menatap sepatunya sebelum melihat kertas di tangannya sekali lagi. Dia butuh untuk menunjukan ini pada Sehun. Hasil tes medis yang menyatakan jika dia positif hamil.

Ya, Luhan hamil dan ia yakin ini adalah anak Sehun karena ia ingat ia berhubungan dengan Sehun tanpa pengaman sebulan lalu sebelum mereka memutuskan berpisah.

Luhan ingin memberitahu Sehun bukan untuk minta pertanggung jawaban, melainkan hanya berpikir jika; walau bagaimanapun bayi kecil yang di perutnya adalah anak Sehun juga, dan pria itu perlu tahu keberadaannya meski ia kemungkinan besar akan menolak anak mereka mengingat keduanya sudah tidak lagi memiliki hubungan apapun.

Menit berlalu tanpa balasan Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia akan berdiri ketika ponselnya menyala.

Satu panggilan dari Sehun.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Suara Sehun menyambutnya segera setelah Luhan menjawabnya.

Laki laki hamil menggigit bibir ragu. "Sehun, aku ingin bicara,"

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Bicaralah,"_

"Tidak bisa." Luhan melihat sekelilingnya. "Maksudku, tidak bisa disini, kita harus bertemu langsung."

 _"Luhan, kau tahu aku sibuk,"_

"Hanya sebentar. Kumohon."

Luhan mendengar helaan napas Sehun sebelum kemudian pria itu memutuskan. _"Baiklah."_ Sehun menyebutkan tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

.

Luhan menyerahkan kertas hasil tesnya pada Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan alis melihat itu, namun ia tidak bertanya apapun dan lebih memilih untuk segera memindai isi surat. Ekspersinya yang tenang berubah, tampak seolah ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri jika ini adalah kesalahan dan hal itu entah bagaimana mambuat Luhan kecewa.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, namun begitu Luhan tahu bagaimana isi pikirannya.

 _Sehun tidak senang dengan keberadaan bayi mereka._

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Jangan merasa terbebani dengan ini." Luhan berkata kemudian, berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya. "Aku pergi." Ia beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih di tempatnya tanpa berusaha menghentikannya sedikitpun setelah itu.

Sebelum ini, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk penolakan, tapi entah bagaimana air matanya seolah tidak bisa dihentikan ketika ia keluar dari kafe tempat mereka bertemu.

Luhan menyingkirkan air matanya dengan kasar dan berdiri di trotoar, siap menghentikan taksi ketika tangan besar meraih pergelangan tangannnya yang lebih kecil dan segera membawa dia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf." Luhan mendengar Sehun berbisik di atas rambutnya dan air matanya jatuh lagi kemudian. Ia mengigit bibirnya, tangannya gemetar meremas setelan Sehun, tidak tahu sebenarnya Sehun minta maaf untuk apa, untuk membuatnya hamil, atau... _untuk meninggalkannya._

"Maaf." Sehun berbisik sekali lagi.

Mengabaikan pejalan kaki yang mulai menjadikan mereka tontonan, pelukannya pada Luhan mengerat. "Kita akan merawat bayi ini bersama sama," katanya kemudian.

Dan Luhan tidak tahu apakah metawat bayi ini bersama Sehun akan menjadi ide baik atau buruk.

Satu sisi, dia takut bayinya mengalami nasib menyedihkan yang sama seperti dirinya—tumbuh tanpa orang tua dan bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayah biologisnya. Luhan juga takut dia tidak bisa membesarkannya seorang diri dan merawatnya dengan baik. Menggungurkannya bukanlah pilihan, Luhan tidak mungkin setega itu membunuh bayi yang belum bahkan lahir.

Sementara di sisi lain, apakah ia sanggup berada di sekitar Sehun hanya untuk anaknya tanpa melibatkan emosi dan perasaannya? Karena Luhan sepenuhnya menyadari jikapun mereka harus bersama itu hanya untuk adik bayi. Apa yang dikatan Sehun tidak akan berarti menjadikan hubungan mereka seperti dulu lagi.

Sehun sudah tidak mencintainya dan Luhanpun tengah dalam usaha melakukannya juga.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun mengajak ia ke rumahnya untuk membicarakan ini. Di dalam mobil keduanya tenang, Luhan meremas jari-jarinya sendiri, kebiasaannya ketika ia gugup, sementara Sehun fokus menyetir.

Aroma mobil Sehun yang masuk ruang ciumnya entah bagaimana membuat Luhan pusing, mengingatkan ia pada ciuman dan seks yang terlalu sering mereka bagi bersama disini.

Sehun adalah tipe orang yang selalu pandai mengendalikan diri, tapi bersama Luhan, dia sering kali tidak bisa bahkan untuk menjaga isi celananya tetap di tempatnya sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

Sehun berdehem tiba-tiba, satu tangannya bergerak untuk melonggarkan dasinya kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia mengembuskan napas seolah tengah menenangkan diri atau menahan sesuatu. "Aku akan mengganti pengharum mobilnya nanti."

Rupanya dia juga merasakan kecanggungan yang sama pula dengan Luhan.

Hujan turun, tepat ketika mereka sampai di rumah Sehun. Seorang pria yang Luhan tahu adalah asisten Sehun datang membawakan payung untuk mereka.

Luhan ingat terakhir kali dia kemari adalah dua minggu yang lalu ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Semuanya masih tampak sama. Meski mewah, rumah Sehun selalu terasa dingin dan kosong.

Dia hanya tinggal sendiri dengan beberapa pelayan dan tukang kebun, sementara keluarganya menempati rumah yang berbeda. Itu dikarenakan hubungan Sehun dengan ayahnya yang tidak terlalu baik. Sehun suka musik, ia selalu ingin jadi musisi, sementara Tuan Oh menganggap itu sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan sia-sia.

Ketika mereka duduk berhadapan tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Keduanya terlalu bingung bagaimana untuk memulai. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan pembicaraan yang normal. Tiga bulan terakhir hubungan mereka, keduanya bertemu tidak lebih dari beberapa jam dalam seminggu hanya untuk seks. Tidak ada kencan, makan malam romantis atau pertanyaan seperti _'bagaimana harimu', 'apa kau sudah makan'_ atau _'aku benar benar merindukanmu, padahal baru satu jam lalu kita bertemu'._

Luhan selalu yang berusaha keras memperbaiki hubungan mereka karena jujur saja dia masih mencintai Sehun. Tapi itu hanya sia-sia ketika Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang sama dan lebih memilih untuk menyerah dan berpaling.

Malam terakhir ketika Luhan mendapatkan bayinya, Luhan terbangun sendirian tanpa Sehun. Dia menangis dan berpikir Sehun memang benar-benar sudah tidak peduli.

.

"Maafkan aku Luhan." Sehun yang pertama memecah keheningan diantara mereka setelah sekian lama. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu sampai seperti ini," katanya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu berada di situasi yang tidak kau inginkan Sehun." Luhan menjawabnya dengan permintaan maaf juga, kedua tangannya menyatu di atas pahanya dan dia menekannya terlalu kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih saat dia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

Luhan fikir Sehun tidak harus minta maaf untuk itu. Kehamilan Luhan berada jauh di luar kendalinya, dan mereka melakukannya karena keinginan keduanya.

Meski ia ingat Sehun selalu memakai pengaman, tapi tetap saja celah itu pasti ada karena mereka melakukannya tidak hanya sekali dua kali.

"Aku takut untuk menggugurkannya dan aku tidak mau dia lahir tanpa tahu siapa ayahnya—"

— _seperti aku._

Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam hati, tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaannya di depan Sehun. Luhan memang tidak ingin anaknya berakhir seperti dirinya yang lahir dari kenakalan orang tuanya yang tidak bisa menahan hormon masa muda mereka.

Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ibunya bahkan sebelum Luhan lahir. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya Luhan tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya, kakak dari ibu karena segera setelah melahirkan Luhan ibunya memutuskan pergi juga, meninggalkannya ke luar kota untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Atau lebih tepatnya untuk lari dari kenyataan jika ia memiliki seorang putra di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

Paman dan bibinya adalah orang-orang yang baik, mereka selalu berkata jika mereka menyayanginya dan sudah menganggap ia seperti anak mereka sendiri. Namun begitu kasih sayang yang mereka berikan tidak sama seperti kasih sayang yang orang tua berikan pada anaknya. Luhan tetap bisa merasakan bagaimana jauhnya perbedaan sikap yang mereka berikan pada ia dan Soojung, anak mereka.

Luhan kemudian memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri saat masuk universitas, tempat dimana ia bertemu Sehun yang ketika itu senior tertampan disana.

 _Apa aku egois?_ Luhan berpikir. Dia hanya peduli pada dirinya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang. Pria itu jelas akan terbebani. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan raksasa di negara ini. Sehun bukanlah pria biasa seperti dirinya yang bahkan orang tidak akan peduli dia hamil di luar nikah sekalipun. Reputasi Sehun bisa hancur jika publik tahu dia punya anak sebelum menikah.

"Aku berjanji akan menyayangi dan memenuhi kebutuhan anak kita nanti. Aku juga akan merawatmu di masa kehamilanmu. Tapi..." Sehun menjeda, dan ia tidak harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk membuat Luhan mengerti. Tidak pernah ada hal baik di belakang kata _'tapi'_.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Sehun, secara tidak langsung mengingatkan Luhan untuk jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Tidak akan ada pengakuan ataupun status tertulis secara hukum.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Luhan. Diapun tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain lagi selain ini. Kebahagiaan anaknya adalah di atas segalanya mulai sekarang.

Hidupnya memang tidak sebetuntung kebanyakan orang. Ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang harusnya dia terima dari kedua orang tuanya, dan iapun tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang tulus dari siapapun sampai sekarang juga, tapi Luhan berjanji dia akan memastikan jika bayinya akan menerima limpahan cinta dan kasih sayang dari dia dan Sehun—kedua orang tuanya meski mereka tidak dalam satu keluarga.

"Hujan sudah reda. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Gak bisa nulis apapun selain...**

 **GOMENASAIII**

 **Semoga bab depan bisa lebih panjang dan lebih banyak percakapan dan lebih cepat update**

 **Makasi untuk respon luar biasanya, maksudnya ripiunya, meskipun kebanyakan cuma ungkapan kekecewaan karena ini yang gak apdet apdet.**

 **Heuuu...makasih bangett T.T dan sekali lagi maaf T.T**

 **.**

 **Yuyun Meliana oshErrA VeerolaZhi Llight195 Yoxhunhan .12 deerluu Oh SeLu Xi anisa16 Bottom-Lu hun4han520 fanshunhan vietrona chan Mah Auly RChasania HHS Ayaluu HunHanKai AnggunGune2 seluxions Fujoshi Panda hunhannie520 AsmaraAra seluland1220 potatto241 mischa baby Summer Mei Keiko Yummina Gebetanku1220 Guest 1220 DeiLuHan seolyoung00 Ocha998 Guest anelluhan exoinmylove aminion Anabae783 xoaeri12 aku padamu Bottom-Lu bebebekkk glacetiffany auliaMRQ violetYSelf niakurniawati142 hunhanfive Guest ChikasikiHunHan947 Tia YJ Ship niaexolu ChagiLu hunhanshin deerwind794 daebaektaeluv Krchn Aindyxie Yuanita DEERHUN794 bylvcky Sehunakedd hunhaaaan SenNunna .9 lulunaoh chenma anggrek hitam sehunluhan0494 Fangirl TwoThousandandFourteen Nyonya416 luhanzone sukhyu ThehunLuhanieYehet milkyhun Kak Hanbin sherli898 Menglupi LuMoon89 salma lulu Nona272 RuhanXi Winter02 Mong Jiraffe karinaalysia2047 HanRinnie LSaber dianarositadewi4 leedongsun3 QXion Bambi kyungbaby -nam Seijuurou Eisha koko krunch hunhan ah depiieee Guest Guest sehunnieetoxiaoluu hunhanminute Seravin509 Lovesehunluhanforever ZzzxHan DwiLu Ohsehawnn megantropis zoldyk seouluhan7 hunhan oneewwtt Hikaru1220 potatochanbaek teukiangle bijin YJS LisnaOhLu120 MeriskaLu Mr albino msluhan87 laabaikands Ayah dan Bunda Ray selunds Arifahohse AsmaraAra cici fu Hana Oh chanbaek00 akara katsuki diajun001 oshpcyzyx**

 **.**

 **520!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hanya tersisa satu minggu sampai ujian akhirnya dimulai. Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari semua pekerjaan paruh waktunya dan hanya fokus pada pelajarannya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi sekuat ketika sebelum dia mengandung adik bayi. Sekarang, Luhan menjadi mudah lelah dan selalu lapar kapanpun.

Dia pergi ke dokter satu hari, dan dokter menyarankan untuk ia jangan terlalu stres. Jadi Luhan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun dan bagaimana jadinya hubungan ia dengan pria itu nanti. Dokter juga menyarankan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sesekali karena itu bagus untuk kandungannya.

Itu akhir pekan, tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman sebagaimana saran dokter.

Duduk di bangku panjang setelah lelah berjalan, Luhan merasakan sesuatu mengetuk kakinya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat apa itu. Bola mainan. Menoleh untuk mencari si pemilik bola, ia menemukan seorang anak perempuan sekitar usia lima tahun berdiri canggung tak jauh dari sana.

"Hei.." Luhan menyapa, menekuk kakinya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Dia memiliki rambut panjang yang indah dan wajah yang begitu cantik. "Ini milikmu?" tanyanya. Anak itu mengangguk, kemudian mundur selangkah. "Tidak apa-apa, ini ambilah." Luhan menyodorkan bola itu pada pemiliknya dan si anak cantik mengambilnya dengan ragu sebelum kemudian dia memeluknya di dadanya.

"Terima kasih." Dia berkata dengan suara rendah nyaris tidak terdengar.

Luhan tersenyum. Diam-diam berharap adik bayinya akan perempuan juga dan bisa secantik anak ini. "Siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Sophia." Anak itu menjawab, namun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya segera setelah itu.

Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti, namun kemudian ia tertawa melihat betapa lucunya gestur Sophia. "Ada apa?"

"Dad bilang tidak boleh menyebutkan nama pada orang asing."

"Ya, daddy-mu benar, kau tidak boleh bicara apalagi menyebutkan namamu pada orang asing setelah ini, oke? Karena kita tidak tahu mereka penculik atau bukan." Luhan bukan penculik. Jadi padanya tidak apa-apa. Sophia beruntung bertemu dengannya. "Nah, sekarang dimana daddy-mu?"

Sophia menoleh untuk mencari keberadaan ayahnya, namun beberapa saat ia tidak menamukannya dimanapun diantara orang-orang di taman.

Seberapa jauh ia berlari untuk mengejar bolanya?

"Sepertinya kau tersesat." Luhan menduga. "Aku akan membawamu pada daddy-mu. Ayo."

Luhan membantu Sophia membawa bolanya ketika mereka berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Beberapa saat setelah Sophia menemukan ayahnya, dia segera berlari dan melompat pada gendongannya. Ayah Sophia begitu tinggi, nyaris mengingatkan dia pada seseorang tertentu yang tidak ingin dia sebutkan namanya. Wajahnya tampak seolah dia adalah perpaduan antara Asia dan Eropa.

Luhan tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk padanya, dan pria itu melakukannya juga sebelum beralih pada putri kecilnya yang kini berada di gendongannya.

"Sophi, apa yang daddy katakan tentang jangan pergi terlalu jauh?"

Sophia memasang wajah menyesal yang tampak benar-benar imut. "Maafkan aku, aku pergi untuk mencari bola,"

"Dan kau menemukannya?" Ia mengangguk dan Luhan segera menyerahkan bola di tangannya pada ayah Sophia.

"Lain kali jika kau kehilangan bolamu lagi, hanya beritahu daddy, daddy yang akan mencarikannya untukmu, oke?"

Sophia mengangguk lagi. Berjanji akan melakukan itu jika ia kehilangan bolanya lagi.

"Putrimu benar-benar manis." Ucapan Luhan segera mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dari putrinya, dia menoleh pada Luhan dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Luhan." Luhan memperkenalkan diri kemudian.

"Aku Kris. Kris Wu, dan ini—"

"Sophia." Luhan memotong. "Kami sudah berkenalan sebelum kemari,"

"Ah, benar. Sophi ayo beri salam,"

"Hallo Luhan."

Kris dan Luhan, keduanya sama-sama terkejut mendengar Sophi memanggil Luhan tanpa embel-embel apapun. Kris segera menegur putrinya.

"Tidak Sophi, kau tidak bisa memanggilnya begitu disini, itu tidak sopan. Paman Lu, panggil dia seperti itu,"

"Paman Lu?"

"Ya,"

"Tapi aku tidak suka memanggilnya paman Lu."

Itu mengingatkan Sophia pada pamannya di Kanada. Paman Hwang. Dia jelek dan berjanggut, suka mencium Sophi dan membuat wajahnya gatal karena janggutnya. Luhan, tentu saja tidak seperti Paman Hwang, dia cantik dan dia tidak berjanggut. Jadi Sophi menolak untuk memanggilnya paman seperti bagaimana dia memanggil Paman Hwang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sophi bisa memanggilku apapun yang dia mau,"

"Maafkan dia, kurasa Sophi belum terbiasa dengan panggilan hormat disini. Kami baru pindah dua hari lalu dari Vancouver." Kris menjelaskan.

"Begitu? Tapi bahasa Korea kalian bagus,"

"Ya, karena kami selalu bicara Korea di rumah."

Sophia kemudian merengek. "Daddy, aku lapar."

Kris menawarkan Luhan untuk makan siang bersama mereka setelah itu, sebagai tanda terimakasihnya karena telah menemukan Sophi. Dan Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Sementara mereka makan, Luhan melihat Sophia dan berkata tentang bagaimana cantiknya dia dan bagaimana ibunya juga pasti akan cantik juga sama seperti dirinya. Tapi setelah itu kemudian Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan menyesali telah mengatakan itu.

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya Tuhan tidak memberi kesempatan untuknya melihat Sophia tumbuh,"

Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal dan minta maaf telah mengingatkan Kris pada momen sedihnya.

"Tidak apa. Kau juga perlu tahu lagian. Dia meninggal saat melahirkan Sophia, jika kau bertanya." Kris tersenyum. "Ibunya adalah Korea, aku ingin Sophi mengenal bahasa ibunya untuk mengingat darimana dia berasal, jadi aku selalu bicara dengannya tidak hanya bahasa Inggris tapi juga Korea di rumah,"

Kris tidak lagi membahas tentang istrinya setelah itu.

Mereka kemudian membicarakan hal lain, tentang pekerjaan mereka atau sesuatu yang mereka suka dan tidak suka. Kris adalah seorang dokter hewan, dia berencana untuk membuka praktek di lingkungan ini dalam waktu dekat, sementara Luhan menjelaskan jika dia masih seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berjuang untuk kelulusannya. Kris tidak terkejut dengan itu karena tampang Luhan yang memang menunjukan kalau dia masih seorang pelajar. Bahkan sebelumnya, dia mengira jika Luhan lebih muda lagi dari itu.

Kris sesekali akan meminta Sophia memakan sayurnya selagi mereka mengobrol. Luhan menyukai bagaimana cara Kris memperlakukan putri kecilnya. Dia adalah ayah yang baik, dia lembut tapi juga tegas. Ketika Kris melarang Sophi untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia juga akan menyertakan alasan mengapa ia melakukannya dan hal buruk apa yang terjadi jika Sophi melakukan apa yang dia larang.

"Dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahun ke lima Sophia, kami belum mengenal siapapun di lingkungan ini, tapi Sophi bersikeras ingin pesta,"

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus mengabulkannya Kris. Aku akan datang sebagai tamu pertamamu,"

"Aku rasa kau bukan hanya tamu pertama, tapi memang satu-satunya tamu yang akan datang."

.

Jadi dua hari kemudian sesuai janjinya, Luhan datang bersama kotak hadiah berwarna merah muda dengan pita kuning diatasnya yang dia beli di hari sebelumnya. Isinya, sesuatu yang Luhan harap Sophi suka.

"Hai Sophi.."

Dia menyapa ketika Sophi membukakan pintu untuknya. Kris bilang jika Sophia adalah seorang _Disney freak_ , jadi Luhan tidak heran jika sekarang Sophi memakai gaun salah satu princess Disney. Belle. Lengkap dengan tiara di rambutnya.

"Apa itu untukku?" Anak itu bertanya, lebih tertarik pada hadiah yang dibawa Luhan daripada kedatangan laki-laki itu sendiri.

"Ya,"

"Kemarikan kemarikan." Dia segera melompat-lompat semangat, membuat gaunnya memantul mengikuti gerakannya. "Aku harap isinya anak anjing."

 _Eh?_

Luhan merasa buruk karena dia memberikan hadiah yang tidak sesuai dengan yang Sophi harapkan.

Lagipula, _anak anjing?_ Bagaimana cara membungkusnya dengan pita?

"Ayo Luhan, Dad menolak untuk memulai pestanya sebelum kau datang." Tangan kecil Sophi menarik telunjuk Luhan dan membawanya ke ruang tengah dimana dia melihat Kris yang menyambut kedatangannya disana. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, ada seseorang yang tidak ia duga berada disana juga.

Luhan menatapnya terkejut sementara orang itu tampak tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan kedatangan Luhan. Ekspresinya masih tampak seperti biasa seolah mereka memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain sebelum bertemu disini.

Menyadari keanehan Luhan ketika ia bertemu dengan adik iparnya, Kris bertanya. "Kau mengenal Oh Sehun?"

"Aku..." Luhan bingung bagaimana harus menjawab, namun melihat wajah Sehun, nampaknya pria itu ingin mereka hanya berpura-pura menjadi orang asing. "Aku hanya merasa seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat—"

"Aku mengenalnya." Oh Sehun memberikan jawaban berbeda. Luhan melihatnya, tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengakui itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sekiranya di pikirkan pria ini. "Kami berada di universitas yang sama. Dia adalah juniorku," katanya.

Ya. Itu adalah jawaban yang lebih baik daripada dia mengakui jika mereka pernah memiliki hubungan dan sekarang Luhan tengah mengandung anaknya. Apa yang dipikirkanya? Untuk beberapa saat Luhan berpikir Sehun akan memberikan jawaban itu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Begitu? Wah, aku tidak mengira orang tidak pedulian sepertimu masih bisa mengingat juniormu Sehun." Kris berkata dengan nada jenaka.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia spesial, makanya aku masih bisa mengingatnya." Sehun melirik Luhan dan tersenyum. Luhan tahu itu hanya usahanya untuk menekan kecurigaan Kris yang mengira adanya sesuatu diantara mereka.

Luhan mendukung usahanya itu dengan tersenyum kembali, dan mereka kini banar-benar berubah menjadi hanya dua orang asing yang pernah berada di universitas yang sama.

"Daddy...Bisakah aku meniup lilinnya sekarang?" Sophi menarik celana ayahnya.

"Tentu saja sayang."

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun pernah bercerita tentang kakak perempuannya yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun sebelumnya karena alasan yang tidak ingin dia sebutkan pada Luhan ketika mereka masih pacaran dulu. Sehingga semuanya menjadi jelas saat Kris berkata jika Sehun adalah iparnya, adik dari istrinya yang telah meninggal ketika melahirkan Sophia.

Luhan tidak menyangka jika dunia bisa sesempit ini. Dari semua kemungkinan, mengapa dia harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang masih berkaitan dengan Oh Sehun?

Tapi dia tidak menyesali itu—pertemuannya dengan Kris dan Sophia. Kris adalah seorang pria dan ayah yang baik dan Sophia adalah seorang gadis yang lucu.

Untuk satu momen tertentu entah bagaimana Luhan membayangkan dan berharap Sehun memiliki pribadi yang kebapakkan seperti Kris juga.

 _Bodoh!_ Untuk apa dia mengharapkan hal mustahil seperi itu? Kris adalah Kris dan Sehun adalah Sehun. Sehun memiliki kepribadian kerasnya sendiri yang jauh berbeda dengan Kris.

 _"Bagaimana rasanya?"_

Luhan keluar dari toilet ketika dia mendengar suara Sehun dari arah dapur. Dia tidak berniat menguping, tapi ketika Sehun bertanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah? Timbul keinginan untuk mendengar pembicaraan dua pria tinggi itu lebih lanjut.

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

 _"Aku hanya bertanya."_ Sehun mengedikkan bahu. _"Tampaknya kau begitu menikmati peranmu,"_

 _"Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan orang sepertimu mengerti Sehun."_ Kris tertawa. _"Percaya atau tidak saat kau punya anak, akan terjadi perubahan besar dalam hidupmu. Maksudku, bukan hanya statusmu yang berubah dari seorang pria lajang menjadi seorang ayah—"_

 _"—aku tidak tahu ini terjadi pada orang lain atau tidak, tapi untukku, itu membuatku menjadi seorang yang lebih baik. Saat aku berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk seketika aku akan teringat Sophi dan aku akan berhenti. Seorang ayah harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk anaknya, benar?"_

Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa dan Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin argumen Kris bisa terdengar lucu di telinganya.

 _"Itu terdengar seperti kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan,"_

 _"Semua yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah membahagiakan anakku."_

Sehun tampak merenung beberapa saat, dia melihat Kris kemudian dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Luhan merasakan sesuatu menekan tenggorokannya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika aku hidup seperti itu."_

Luhan tanpa sadar mencengkram pakaiannya terlampau kuat. Mendengar Sehun bicara seperti itu seolah menunjukan jika pria itu tidaklah bersedia menjadi seorang ayah. Dia belum siap, atau memang tidak akan pernah siap jika harus menjadi ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya. Meski dia berkata akan menyayangi anaknya nanti, tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan ucapannya itu benar.

Kenyataannya, Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mengunjunginya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka dua minggu lalu untuk membuktikan janjinya bahwa dia akan merawat Luhan selama masa kehamilannya.

.

 _ **Prang!**_

Suara kramik pecah terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Sehun dan Kris, keduanya menoleh berbarengan. Menemukan Luhan berdiri disana.

Melihat kekacawan yang baru saja dibuatnya, Luhan berubah panik.

"Oh tidak." Dengan cepat dia berjongkok, bermaksud memunguti pecahan kramik dari guci yang baru saja tidak sengaja dia senggol. Karena terlalu panik tangannya menekan ujung pecahan yang tajam. Luhan meringis bersamaan dengan darah segar yang keluar dari ujung jarinya.

"Luhan." Kris bergegas meraih Luhan, menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari pecahan keramik. "Jangan sentuh itu. Biarkan saja aku akan membereskannya nanti." Ia membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya keluar dari dapur.

Dari sudut matanya, Luhan melihat Sehun hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya, tidak melakukan apapun meski ia melihat Luhan terluka.

 _Orang lain bahkan lebih peduli padaku sekarang._

.

"Apa rasanya memang sesakit itu?" Kris bertanya, melihat Luhan yang menangis berlebihan ketika dia meneteskan obat luka pada lukanya.

"Ini sakit. Sakit sekali,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil." Kris menenangkan, tidak tahu jika rasa sakit yang Luhan maksud bukan mengacu pada jarinya, melainkan dadanya. Benar-benar terasa sakit disana, dan itu tidak bisa disebut hanya luka kecil. Luhan terisak, Kris kemudian tertawa main-main. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau ternyata secengeng ini,"

"Maaf." Luhan minta maaf dan Kris menatapnya tidak setuju.

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan, ini adalah kecelakaan." Kris mendongak melihat wajah Luhan, kemudian sesuatu yang tidak Luhan duga terjadi ketika tangan Kris tiba-tiba terulur dan menghapus sisa air mata di wajah. "Nah selesai." Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya membalut luka Luhan dengan plester, sementara Luhan mematung di tempatnya menatap Kris yang juga kemudian menatapnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling bertatapan seperti itu, sampai kemudian deheman keras seseorang terdengar. Orang itu seolah memang sengaja menyadarkan mereka dari kontes adu tatap.

"Oh...Sehun." Kris segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sehun melihat Luhan sekilas sebelum ia kembali pada Kris dan berkata jika dia harus segera pulang.

Tapi sebelum Kris benar-benar membiarkan Sehun pergi, ia memintanya untuk mengantarkan Luhan juga.

"Tidak perlu." Luhan menolaknya cepat, dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku—"

"Aku akan mengantarnya." Sehun memotong, dan Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena dia masih saja terpengaruh dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah Sehun. Sehingga membuatnya mau tak mau menuruti apa yang di ucapkan pria itu.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sophi sendirian, dia bisa bangun kapanpun."

* * *

.

* * *

Ini terasa seperti dèja vu, berada dalam mobil Oh Sehun dengan suasana canggung yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu. Pengharum mobil Sehun sudah di ganti sesuai janjinya. _Untungnya_. Ini terasa lebih baik untuk Luhan, sehingga dia tidak harus berada di antara aroma memuakkan yang membuatnya teringat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun.

"Maaf aku belum bisa berkunjung." Sehun tiba-tiba bicara. "Pekerjaanku semakin banyak belakangan ini."

Dia tidak lagi hanya sebagai COO, melainkan CEO, menggantikan ayahnya yang kini terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan tentu saja, tanggung jawabnya kini lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Luhan melihat keluar jendela, tidak berniat menyahuti ucapan Sehun. Sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apapun yang Sehun lakukan. Dia tidak peduli lagi Sehun akan menyayangi anaknya atau tidak. Melihat Kris dan Sophia, membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan mengundang tekat jika ia akan besarkan anaknya meskipun hanya seorang diri seperti yang Kris lakukan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kris?" Sehun bertanya lagi, seolah memang berusaha mendapat perhatian Luhan. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas ketika usahanya itu tidak berhasil.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen Luhan, Luhan masih menolak untuk bicara, dan sebelum semuanya terlambat Sehun menahan tangannya ketika Luhan hendak keluar mobil, kemudian ia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kris tentang kita yang pernah memiliki hubungan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia bertanya macam-macam dan akhirnya mengetahui kau hamil...Dan aku tidak berbohong dengan apa yang aku katakan dua minggu lalu, aku benar-benar akan menyayangi anak kita dan merawatmu selama kehamilanmu, hanya saja aku belum ada waktu untuk melakukannya."

Mendengar itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum miring. Berusaha untuk kuat, meski matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca, menunjukan jika dia tidak sekuat itu untuk bisa membalas tatapan Sehun yang selalu tampak seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot _Sir_ , aku bisa merawat anakku seorang diri meski tanpamu."

Susah payah Luhan mengatakan itu sebelum ia menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan keluar dari mobilnya, melewatkan tatapan sedih dan kekecewaan pria itu.

Luhan tidak tahu, jika selama ini bukan hanya dia yang merasa tersiksa, tapi Sehun juga.

* * *

.

 **520!**


End file.
